


Witness

by Astrid_B_Caine



Series: Starsky/Hutch stand alone drabbles [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Gillian, Everything Hurts, Jealousy, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Sacrifice, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_B_Caine/pseuds/Astrid_B_Caine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As in canon, when Starsky talks to Gillian behind Hutch's back, she sees right through him.<br/>Just how right she was, she'll never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Hardboiledbaby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby) for creating challanges for S/H fandom!

“You love him too, don’t you?” Gillian asked and her keen insight completely shattered Starsky’s world.

Starsky wanted to cry, to scream, to yell, and hurt her, physically, emotionally.

He should hate Gillian, shove her aside, claim Hutch for himself.

But he couldn’t. Hutch deserved all the love the world could muster for him.

And Hutch would never love him like that. Hutch didn’t know he was the love of Starsky’s life, his reason for getting up in the morning.

Maybe he could save Hutch and Gillian from excruciating heart-ache?

He had to try. For Hutch.

Because Starsky loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> The original drabble challange was:  
>  _"This week's prompt is: WITNESS._
> 
>  
> 
> _A witness, legally speaking, is a person who affords evidence, or one who gives testimony, as in a court of law. More broadly, it is an individual who personally sees or perceives a thing or an event; a spectator or a bystander._
> 
>  
> 
> _For this challenge, you may use either definition, so long as the witness or witnesses are NOT Starsky or Hutch. Set up a scene, canon or otherwise. What did the witness in your story witness? Are they going to say something about it? Will S &H have to threaten to pry it out of them? Or are they more than willing to spill the beans, for a price?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lots of possibilities, I think. Show us what you got! 100 words."_
> 
> My LifeJournal post is here:  
> <http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/773713.html>
> 
> The Starsky and Hutch Drabble challange is here: <http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/762052.html>


End file.
